Retour parmis nous
by hl-fic-tion-x3
Summary: Après son agression, Justin réapprend à vivre avec son  : Brian & Justin.


**Un bout de temps que ça traine dans mon PC et parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic en français sur Justin et Brian, voici pour vous une fanfic traduite de l'anglais chopée [honteusement sur un site qui a malheureusement fermé ses portes. Je me permets donc de la publier sans autorisation [rebelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, si son propriétaire vient à passer par là, tout d'abord Bonjour et pour les réclamations pas de souci.**

_Après son agression, Justin réapprend à vivre avec son handicap. Spoiler : Début de la saison 2._

Point de vue de Justin

Grâce au ciel, les choses reviennent à la normale. Du moins, autant que les choses puissent être normales.

La fête d'anniversaire de Gus, dimanche dernier, a tout déclenché. Dès que Brian a vu que je flippais, il m'a emmené à l'intérieur de la maison pour que personne ne remarque mon malaise. Brian a souvent de ces subtilités. Il sait que je déteste me donner en spectacle.

Gus a brandi la batte de base-ball en plastique jaune, et la mémoire m'est revenue.

Brian m'a fait asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il a rempli un verre d'eau et me l'a fait boire, avec un médicament qu'il a sorti de sa poche. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait ces calmants sur lui. Apparemment, il avait beaucoup discuté avec ma mère.

Au bout de dix minutes, il m'a demandé :

- Tu veux monter te coucher ici où tu préfères rentrer au loft pour dormir ?

Il connaissait donc aussi l'effet du médicament.

- Au loft, j'ai répondu, sentant déjà mes paupières s'alourdir.

- Tu peux rester seul, le temps que j'aille dire à Lindsay que nous partons ?

J'ai hoché la tête. J'avais envie de rester seul un moment. Je savais que j'allais m'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre, et je voulais faire le tri dans le fatras de choses qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

En attendant son retour, j'ai repassé le film de cette "fameuse nuit". dans ma tête. Je me suis souvenu que Brian était arrivé au bal du lycée, j'ai revu la danse, le baiser et notre parcours jusqu'à la Jeep, dans le parking. Le sourire de Brian me disant que tout cela était ridiculement romantique. Tout me revenait maintenant, les bons et les mauvais souvenirs. Il faudrait que je m'en arrange.

Brian est revenu, et j'ai eu du mal à garder mes yeux ouverts pour le suivre à travers la maison. Il avait dû demander à quelqu'un d'amener la Jeep, puisqu'elle était devant la porte, garée du côté passager. Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ai pensé que seul Emmett était capable d'une pareille délicatesse. Brian m'a aidé à m'installer dans la voiture. La dernière chose que je me rappelle, c'est qu'il a attaché ma ceinture. Le reste est flou..

Je me suis réveillé dans le lit, ensuqué. Brian m'avait enlevé mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon jean, car je n'avais plus sur moi que mon slip et mon sweat-shirt. Il avait sans doute pensé que j'allais dormir toute la nuit, car il a eu l'air surpris de me voir assis, au moment où il éteignait toutes les lumières.

- Ca va mieux ? a-t-il demandé. 

Souvent, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, Brian et moi. Cette nuit, tout ce que nous aurions pu dire était inutile. Il n'a pas eu à m'expliquer pourquoi il portait l'écharpe blanche pleine de sang sous sa chemise. J'ai été bouleversé de découvrir à quel point le coup avait été dur pour lui aussi. J'étais prêt à tout faire pour le réconforter. Je voulais le sentir en moi. Ensemble, enfin, nous allions ressentir autre chose que de la souffrance.

Nous avons fait l'amour lentement, voluptueusement. Bien qu'incapable de le formuler, Brian m'aimait, je l'avais toujours deviné. J'en ai eu la confirmation à cet instant.

Il s'est endormi très vite. J'ai mis plus de temps, car il me serrait si fort contre lui que j'arrivais à peine à respirer. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était Brian. Je savais qu'il dormait mal depuis longtemps. Il pouvait tout se permettre. 

Le lendemain matin, il a allongé la main pour arrêter la sonnerie du réveil, puis s'est laissé retomber sur le matelas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si apaisé. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a adressé son sourire maison pour dire :

- Puisque c'est "comme notre première fois", nous devons prendre une douche ensemble...

J'ai juste eu le temps de hocher la tête en souriant. Brian avait attrapé ma main pour m'entraîner dans la salle de bains.

Baiser sous la douche, c'est divin. Sentir sur ma poitrine la fraîcheur de la cloison vitrée pendant que Brian me presse contre son torse chaud pour introduire son sexe en moi a toujours quelque chose de magique. Après, nous nous sommes repassé le savon pour nous laver l'un l'autre. Un autre plaisir hors du commun, avec Brian.

J'ai senti qu'il n'avait pas envie de me quitter pour aller travailler. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il était inquiet de me laisser seul, ou parce qu'il voulait rester avec moi. J'espère que ma deuxième idée est la bonne. Mais nous savions tous deux que ma mère allait arriver pour me conduire chez le kiné...

Pendant ma séance, maman est allée à l'épicerie pour m'acheter de quoi faire les pâtes préférées de Brian, des spaghettis aux fruits de mer. Je pense qu'elle essaye de l'amadouer pour qu'il me laisse retourner chez elle. En revenant au loft à quatre heures et demie, je me suis mis en cuisine. Cela m'a pris plus de temps que d'habitude, à cause de ma main folle, mais tout était prêt, y compris la table, quand Brian est rentré à 6 heures. Le temps de changer son costume contre un t-shirt et un jean, le dîner était prêt.

Nous nous sommes raconté notre journée, en mangeant. Il m'a demandé comment s'était passée ma séance de kiné, et a écouté avec attention tout ce que j'avais fait avec Miguel. Il paraissait calme, relaxé. Nous avons nettoyé la cuisine, Brian a pris une bière dans le réfrigérateur, il a attrapé ma main et m'a entraîné vers le canapé. Il a mis un DVD dans le lecteur. C'était "Fallen". J'adore Denzel Washington, je le trouve canon. Brian s'est allongé et il m'a fait coucher sur lui, dans ses bras. Pour moi, il n'existe pas de position plus confortable ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'admirer Denzel. Je me suis endormi avant la fin du générique... 

Soudain, Brian m'a secoué gentiment, pour me dire qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Je me suis aperçu que le film était fini. Il m'a aidé à me mettre au lit, puis est allé s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. J'étais trop fatigué pour chercher à savoir si c'était pour travailler ou pour naviguer sur un site de rencontres...

Je me suis réveillé avant la sonnerie du réveil le lendemain matin. Brian dormait encore, sur le dos. Il avait descendu la couette jusqu'à ses hanches. Je l'ai regardé dormir, aussi longtemps que je pouvais résister à l'envie de toucher ce corps magnifique. J'ai lentement repoussé le duvet. Brian bandait. Il bande toujours au réveil. Plus exactement, il bande tout le temps.

Je me suis installé de façon à voir son visage pendant que le suçais. Je voulais absolument saisir l'expression qu'il aurait en se réveillant. Dans ses yeux, on peut lire tout ce qu'il ressent. Je trouve qu'il a le plus beau, le plus expressif des regards. Les gens qui l'accusent d'insensibilité ne l'ont jamais vraiment regardé dans les yeux. J'avais à peine mis sa queue dans ma bouche qu'il s'arc-boutait déjà pour me pénétrer plus avant. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses paupières se sont ouvertes, et j'ai perçu une lueur de volupté dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il aimait vraiment ce que j'étais en train de lui faire.

Je me suis amusé à reculer dès qu'il faisait un mouvement des hanches pour s'introduire dans ma bouche, agaçant le bout de son sexe par de petits coups de langue. J'ai pris ses couilles dans ma main gauche, je les ai caressées et j'ai fait glisser un doigt contre son anus. J'ai aspiré sa queue entière dans ma bouche, pendant que mon doigt avançait. Il avait les yeux fermés, et respirait lourdement. Je le sentais tout près de l'orgasme. Mon doigt est entré entièrement et aussitôt, j'ai senti le sperme de Brian jaillir dans ma gorge.

Il m'a fait remonter pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser. Il a ri, en disant :

- Je ne connais qu'une chose meilleure que ton odeur sur ma langue, c'est mon odeur sur la tienne !

Il a entrepris de me lécher la poitrine, le ventre, puis il est descendu jusqu'à ma queue. J'ai joui encore plus vite que lui. Nous sommes restés un moment couchés l'un contre l'autre. J'avais arrêté la sonnerie du réveil, mais nous savions tous deux qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Brian est parti prendre une douche, pendant que je suis allé préparer le café.

Quand Debbie m'a appelé à trois heures de l'après-midi, j'étais en train de me demander s'il était possible de mourir d'ennui. Jusque-là, je ne m'étais jamais ennuyé quand j'étais seul, parce que je dessinais. Il fallait maintenant que je réapprenne à vivre sans.

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à la convaincre de me reprendre pour quelques heures par jour au diner. Je crois que je lui manquais, et elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de grave, si elle était près de moi. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le programme : elle viendrait me chercher le lendemain à 13 h 45, pour assurer le service entre deux et six, et si Brian ne pouvait pas me raccompagner, nous demanderions à Ted ou à Emmett de le faire.

Quand Brian est rentré le soir, je lui en ai parlé. Cela n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire, mais il a dit qu'il passerait me prendre au diner à six heures.

J'ai retrouvé avec joie les clients habituels du restaurant. Debbie les avait mis en garde en leur interdisant de me toucher. Ils se sont tous montrés très gentils avec moi, et ils ont gardé leurs distances. Brian est arrivé vers 17 h 30. Je tournais le dos à la porte, mais j'ai tout de suite senti sa présence. Je ne peux par expliquer pourquoi, mais je ressens toujours un pincement au coeur, quand il est proche.

J'étais en train de prendre une commande. Il s'est approché de moi, a agrippé ma nuque et m'a retourné vers lui pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a attrapé mon bras droit, qu'il a tendu devant lui. Quand je force trop, mon poignet est tordu, mes doigts ne peuvent plus se déplier. Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait remarqué.

- Tu es fatigué, a-t-il dit. On rentre. Prends ta veste.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai dit en regardant ma montre. J'ai encore une demi-heure à faire. Tim n'est pas encore arrivé.

Brian m'a arraché mon carnet de commandes des mains et l'a fourré dans celles de Debbie.

- Dis à ce jeune homme que son service est terminé ! a dit Brian.

Son ton ne laissait aucun choix à Debbie. J'ai réalisé qu'elle s'y était attendue, puisqu'elle me tendait ma veste. J'ai horreur qu'on s'occupe de moi à ce point là. Merde, je suis pas un môme !

Brian m'a aidé à enfiler ma veste. La main plaquée contre mon dos, il m'a poussé vers la porte, puis vers la Jeep. C'est vrai, j'étais fatigué et je savais que j'avais besoin de me reposer.

- Tu vas au Woody's ce soir ? j'ai demandé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il vont passer le premier épisode de 'Gay as Blazes' sur l'écran géant ce soir. On dit que c'est la série gay la plus réaliste jamais diffusée jusque-là. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça aujourd'hui au diner. Tu peux juste me déposer au loft et y aller. Tout le monde sera là, même Lindsay et Mélanie. 

- Et toi, tu n'a pas envie de voir cette grande symphonie de queues en délire ?

- Je vais sans doute m'endormir en plein milieu, j'ai dit. Je peux regarder la télé à la maison.

Brian m'a jeté un coup d'oeil et a hoché la tête. Nous avons continué notre route en silence. Il s'est changé en rentrant, et j'ai presque regretté de ne pas l'accompagner. Il est toujours beau mais là, avec sa chemise sans manches noire brodée d'argent sur les épaules, il était torride. Mais j'étais vraiment trop fatigué.

Je ne sais pas à quelle heure il est revenu, mais comme il s'est levé à 6 heures, j'en ai déduit qu'il était rentré tôt. Lindsay a appelé une demi-heure plus tard, quand Brian était sous la douche, pour lui demandé de passer chez elle avant d'aller à l'agence. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais quand j'ai fait la commission à Brian, il a tout de suite accepté, en disant qu'il repasserait une heure plus tard pour m'emmener au diner.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, Debbie m'a demandé si j'avais récupéré. J'ai répondu que tout baignait, et elle m'a proposé de travailler samedi à l'heure du déjeuner. Avant que Brian puisse dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai dit oui et j'ai commencé à ouvrir le courrier posé sur le comptoir. Sur le sommet de la pile, il y avait plusieurs exemplaires de OUT Magazine', le torchon des gays de Pittsburgh.

Je n'aurais pas dû être surpris par la réaction de Brian quand nous avons lu en choeur I'article de Howard Bellwether. Il n'en avait réellement rien à foutre de ce qu'on disait de lui. Il savait que ceux qui l'entouraient connaissaient la vérité à son sujet, et le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec son âge.

Ma séance de kiné a été particulièrement pénible. Miguel a décidé que nous pouvions maintenant passer à la vitesse supérieure, et m'a fait faire des exercices qui m'ont fait horriblement mal. Je sais que c'est pour mon bien, mais je l'ai maudit.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais toujours aussi mal. Aussi j'ai été déçu quand j'ai vu Brian se changer en rentrant, pour ressortir. J'avais entendu Michael lui parler du festival de BD, et j'ai pensé qu'il allait le retrouver. Mais c'était pire que ça. Quand il est revenu, en pleine nuit, il n'était pas seul. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, parce que j'en avais perdu l'habitude. Depuis mon agression, il n'avait jamais ramené de mecs au loft.

Tout le monde me dit que je ne devrais pas accepter que Brian se tape d'autres mecs. Mais je l'accepte, parce que je comprends qu'il en a besoin. Pour lui, c'est un besoin essentiel, comme de manger des plats différents à chaque repas. Peu de gens pourraient se contenter tous les jours de thon mayonnaise, de chips et de pudding. Brian n'essaye même pas. La seule chose qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'à cause de ça, nous ne pourrons jamais nous passer de préservatif. Mais je sais que Brian ne ressent, avec aucun de ceux qu'il baise, la même émotion qu'avec moi.

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il en était de Michael. Brian l'avait-il laissé tomber pour ce type ? Je me suis souvenu de l'impression d'abandon que j'avais connue quand Daphne m'avait planté, à la piscine, pour partir avec Glen Reeves. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie. Je m'étais senti immensément triste et seul, tout à coup.

Michael est arrivé au diner pour déjeuner samedi. J'ai entendu qu'il racontait à Debbie que Brian lui avait posé un lapin. Il était fou de rage. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'après toutes ces années, il n'ait toujours pas compris comment fonctionne Brian. Il devrait savoir qu'en cas de problème grave, Brian répondra toujours présent. Mais qu'il ne faut pas compter sur lui, en temps normal. Brian n'a même pas l'impression de faire mal quand il ne vient pas à un rendez-vous, parce que pour lui, ça ne compte pas.

A la fin de mon service, j'étais mort. Brian est arrivé dans l'après-midi. Comme il faisait beau, il m'a proposé de rentrer à pied jusqu'au loft, en nous promenant. Il y avait un monde fou sur Liberty Avenue. Comme j'étais très angoissé, il m'a serré contre lui en marchant. Il avait vraiment une patiente d'ange. Chaque fois que quelqu'une me frôlait, je sursautais. Brian me prenait par l'épaule pour me rapprocher de lui. Plus loin, la foule a diminué un peu. J'ai aperçu la vitrine de la librairie annonçant que Howard Bellwether dédicaçait son livre à l'intérieur.

- Brian, je veux y aller, j'ai dit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas acheter son bouquin ?

- Viens avec moi ! ai-je dit d'un air suppliant.

Vous allez me dire que depuis le temps, je devrais avoir appris à éviter ce genre de mots avec Brian. Il a souri malicieusement et a dit :

- Ce n'est pas toujours ce qui se passe ?...

J'ai attrapé sa main et je l'ai entraîné dans la librairie. J'ai pris un livre sur une pile et je suis passé devant tous les gens qui faisaient la queue à la table où était assis Bellwether.

Je n'en reviens pas de toutes les conneries qui sont sorties de sa bouche. Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un qui ne nous connaît pas, Brian et moi, ose se mêler de nos affaires. Apparemment, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Brian pour me sauver, et m'aider à surmonter mon traumatisme. Brian n'avait pas volé mon innocence, il m'avait toujours protégé, instruit. Combien de jeunes garçons pouvaient se vanter d'avoir connu une première expérience sexuelle aussi riche que celle que Brian m'avait faire vivre ?

Quand je suis passé près de lui, j'ai vu qu'il était fier de moi. Depuis l'agression, c'était la première fois que j'osais défendre mes idées, et il en réjouissait. 

Quelques personnes savent à quel point Brian a besoin de moi. Mais peu de gens savent à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. Combien j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il a besoin de moi. Combien il est important pour moi de le savoir bien entouré, aimé. Je pense que Lindsay est celle qui comprend le mieux car elle ressent la même chose pour lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a insisté pour qu'il soit le père de son enfant. Elle voulait être sûre que quelqu'un aimerait ainsi Brian sans condition, pour la vie.

En rentrant au loft, nous avons pris une douche et il m'a baisé avec tendresse. Il a commandé des plats chinois et nous sommes restés tranquilles toute la soirée. J'ai dit à Brian que je m'étais porté volontaire pour servir au diner le lendemain dimanche, et que, puisqu'il faisait beau, j'avais l'intention de rentrer au loft à pied.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ajouté. J'aurai quand même le temps de me préparer pour le banquet.

Il est resté silencieux un moment, puis a demandé :

- Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?

- Brian ! me suis-je écrié en comprenant son manège. Il vont te remettre un prix !... Bien sûr que je veux y aller !

- Mais ça va te demander un gros effort, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, j'ai dit. Tous ces gens, ces embrassades. Ca sera très dur...

- Eh bien ne viens pas. Personne ne t'en voudra, d'autant qu'ils vont aussi remettre un prix à ce con de Bellwether

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

J'ai regardé Brian. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Comme après tout je n'avais pas une envie folle d'y aller, j'ai laissé tomber.

Au moment où j'ai quitté le diner le lendemain, Debbie a insisté pour me raccompagner. Mais j'ai horreur de dépendre des autres. Je lui ai assuré que je pouvais rentrer seul.

Deux pâtés d'immeubles plus loin, je regrettais déjà ma décision.

C'est là que je l'ai vu, au milieu de Liberty Avenue. Les bras grands ouverts, il m'attendait. Il m'a serré contre lui, et je me suis senti merveilleusement en sécurité. Je pense qu'il m'aurait laissé rester là autant que je le voulais. Mais fièrement, je l'ai repoussé et j'ai déclaré que je pouvais me débrouiller seul. Quand je lui ai parlé du dîner de cérémonie, il m'a regardé en face. Mais j'ai senti que, derrière ses lunettes noires, ses yeux me fuyaient. Brian avait d'autres projets en tête. J'ai compris pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que j'y aille.

Au loft, j'ai dormi un peu. J'ai sorti du congélateur le reste de spaghetti aux fruits de mer pour le manger. Après, j'ai lu pendant quelques heures. Brian est rentré à onze heures et demie. J'ai su tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas été à la remise de prix, car il portait toujours le jean et la chemise bleu ciel qu'il avait dans l'après-midi. A coup sûr, Lindsay allait faire la gueule.

Il m'a pris le livre des mains, l'a fermé et l'a reposé sur la table basse. Il s'est allongé sur moi et a commencé à m'embrasser. Brian est une couverture formidable. Mais quelque chose, qui dépassait de sa poche, me faisait mal. J'ai avancé ma main pour l'enlever. C'était une petite photo encadrée de Brian et de Michael, la tête passée dans un décor en carton de Captain Astro et de son acolyte Galaxy Lad.

- Captain Astro ?.. Brian !

- Tu m'as dit cet après-midi que j'étais un héros, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi bien être un super-héros... a-t-il dit en souriant.

Il s'est levé, m'a attrapé et m'a soulevé pour me faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Il m'a porté ainsi jusqu'au lit. Ce que nous y avons fait n'est peut-être pas tout à fait héroïque. Mais en tout cas, c'était sublime...


End file.
